Gone to Darkness
by Blaze931
Summary: Naruto can't take all the hate from the villagers and does something which makes him end up leaving konoha, this story gets better just so you people know..better but alot of bad grammer, check chapter 7 for people who actually read this, it gets better.
1. Leaving

1**Gone To Darkness **Gone To Darkness

**Hi peeps this is my second story I still somewhat new and I ain't even finished my first but I just had to write this it won't leave my head till I write the story about it. Summary: Naruto** **can't take it anymore all the hate from the villagers so he leaves. He's 14 in this story and he will return in like 3 years. Disclaimer: I don't own naruto Wish I did... Plz review**, **_Kyuubi,  Naruto/Kyuubi. _"Povs" (Me speaking) **

**and thats about it on with the story plz take it easy on me when reviewing. And it's rated M for... violence language and maybe lime or lemon in later chaps... on with story **

--------------------------------------------------------- ----

AAGHHHHHHHHHHHH! I do everything to make them acknowledge me! But no they never do! I feel like beating the shit out of the villagers!

With that said his eye's started turning crimson with slits. He knew it was wrong to attack a villager but with kyuubi's influence and all them sneering at him, Swearing at him telling him he should die was too much for him to handle any longer.

"_**Naruto kyuubi" **_

**_Time to pay for your hate! _**He yells as he smash's through his apartment wall towards an un suspecting villager. Next thing that could be heard was a horrible yell of agony and begging for his life which the Kyuubi possessed Naruto didn't gave a damn and ripped his lungs out splattering blood everywhere. **_HAHAHAHAHA! That felt so good! I must have another! _**Just as he started running towards konoha square he heard crying he looked back and seen a small kid around the age of 6 crying for his daddy. That's when naruto started to feel regret for what he did and was starting to fight kyuubi's****influence for control. **_ AGHH! MUST TAKE CONTROL! _**Yes I'm ga**_ining_** co**_ntrol_**. Finally after a few minutes he was back to normal and seen he was soaked with blood.****He felt a huge amount of remorse and decided that if he left everything would be better. That's when he seen Sakura and Tsunade Shocked at what they seen naruto soaked in blood and a dead villager with a crying boy. Naruto had tears coming down from his eye's and said this in a low voice I'm so sorry. And after that he fled away that's when tsunade came to her senses and chased naruto but naruto had set up a shadow clone going the other way while he hid till she was far away. Then he started running crying silently while he ran leaving behind konoha...

--------------------------------------------------------------

**1 Year Later... **

----------------------------------------------------------------

You can say naruto's still the same but truth be told he has changed a little he can be real cold at times. He still missis konoha but he doesn't wanna cause anymore trouble then he has a year ago...

A little squirrel can be seen eating a nut while naruto was in one of these moods where he doesn't wanna hear anything. Naruto's starting to get really annoyed so that's when he threw a kunai at the innocent little squirrel which hit the poor animals head causing instant kill. Stupid squirrel... just then naruto starts dozing off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another Year Later... **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

well it's about time I go on duty... naruto said coldly to himself.

Naruto now was a snow ninja in the snow country naruto has gotten more colder more aggressive for what he did at konoha 2 years ago. Darkness was overcoming him and he was allowing it ever so slowly.

A few times he has seen some konoha ninjas but he stayed far away from them so they wouldn't have a chance to recognize him. Though he only met some of them a couple times. His cloths changed he wears blue and black and has crimson colored sandals and crimson colored winter boots, his new jacket has dark blue sleeves while the torso part is all black except the back it has the same design as his old jacket colored crimson, his pants are all black except on his right thigh's pant leg is the same design from his other jacket, he has gloves now their crimson colored too.

I miss all my friends and tsunade... I miss them so much.

Naruto still has a side of him that cares but it doesn't come out much it rarely comes out.

Naruto started his duty which was keep look out, which he didn't mind since sometimes he got action by finding bandits trying to sneak in the city.

All of a sudden a siren goes off that means report to the kage of snow country the sirens only go off when something important needs to be announced. So naruto heads towards the meeting area and when he's their its packed of jounin chunnin gennin and even anbu ranked ninja, naruto knows this must be important if all the ninja are here...

Everyone plz Listen carefully I the kage of snow country am declaring war against konoha in 1 year we will attack konoha! We will be the dominant force everyone thinks konoha is the strongest ninja village! We will show them all everyone should train and be ready in a year to attack konoha! That is the end of this meeting dismissed.

Naruto couldn't believe it he was going war against his old village... which meant he would have to face some of his old friends and maybe tsunade... Naruto looked down at that but something unexpected happened that surprised himself he found himself smiling though he didn't wanna face them again but his leader declared it. He thought he would help them if he left but going to war with them ain't something he expected but he must do it ehehehehe gonna be fun...

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another Year Later... **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sighed she missed naruto dearly she cried for days after he left

she felt like she lost another one she loved she hoped naruto was still alive it's bin three years since he left...that's when she broke down and sobbed for a while... she's not the only person that miss him...

Hinata was sad she pretty much lost almost all her confidence when naruto left she still scared deeply for him... But now she's with kiba she's gained some of her confidence back she just wished to see him again...

Sakura missed naruto a lot to she's the only original member of team 7 left sasuke ain't with orochimoru anymore but just travels around he still acts like a jerk but it's nice he ain't as bad as he was before. She actually felt lonely.

All of naruto's old friends missed him but not much...

All of a sudden their was a loud bang near the entrance and a bunch of snow shinobi started jumping in konoha form the trees and all around konoha. All the hidden leaf seen the snow ninjas coming and prepared for combat even if they weren't fully ready. Tsunade seen this and warned as much civilians as possible to hide in their houses. Hahaha it's finally begun...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapter plz review and tell me how you liked it I tried to make the first chapter long sorta it might of bin cheezy... this is my second story... I will update soon maybe hope you like it I worked hard on it took about 3 hours and a half to write all this :\ review plz.**


	2. The Attack

1**Hey what's up people my second chapter. Disclaimer: I sadly don't own naruto... ** **"Povs" _naruto/Kyuubi"_ "kyuubi"** (me talking) and plz review and read my other story if you could... on with the story

---------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto watched as snow ninjas jumped in konoha, looks like I'll be going to the civilians hide out place incase of emergency...

The filthy villagers deserve it for calling me a monster ahahahahahaha

just as naruto was about to go to the hide out for the villagers some snow ninja asked about who to watch out for, I already told a lot of you already but watch out for gai and rock lee their taijutsu specialists be very careful when fighting them they can use the celestial gates. Not to mention kiba and his dog they can be a strong opponent and they probably gotten stronger. Watch out for tsunade don't let her punch you then there's a chance you'll be a dead fellow same with sakura she has pink hair should be easy enough to spot her out. And be very careful with kakashi he has the sharingon at his disposal and even the hyuuga clan members. Got it? Good.

Now go do what you got to do! Says naruto in a very cold voice...

The power of youth will bring us victory! Yells lee after demolishing a snow ninja.

Oh what do we have here... why if it isn't rock lee...

Who said that. Lee then looks up to see blue eyes and blonde hair with whisker marks. ...N-naruto is that you?

Why yes it is me said naruto with a cold voice. Naruto the village is being attacked by snow ninja! And...lee stops when he see's naruto's headband it has a snow symbol. Ehehehe I know I'm apart of the attack.

Naruto amuses himself at watching lee's expression turn from happiness to confusion then to anger.

Why would you attack konoha! This is your home! Silence! Naruto yells.

Why would I want to live here when every villager hates me here, I was about to go to the village hide out for the villagers incase of emergency to make them pay. Eventually konoha will fall to the snow country and I'm gonna keep some villagers alive to torture them till they die. Naruto starts smirking at the thought.

I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT! Yells lee jumping at naruto for an attack. AS IF YOU CAN STOP ME! Yells naruto ready to have a huge fight against lee.

Lee tries his whirl wind kick on naruto but naruto uses a shadow clone to take the hit then naruto does a kick to the side of lee connecting with his head. If you want to stop me lee your going to have to take your weights off. Fine I'll destroy you with them off. Lee tells naruto.

Soon lee's going really fast and beating naruto pretty bad till naruto connects a knee to lee's face for enough time for naruto to take off his own weights. And again their at it and lee just has to ask. Why did you leave naruto? Because I killed a villager I couldn't take the hate from the villagers any longer and I'll tell you something I liked it a lot. Naruto starts smirking from that statement. Why you! I can't believe you'd do something like that! Lee yells as the fight gets even more serious.

Just then lee opened 4 celestial gates and neji was near that area of combat and used his byakugon to find out where it came from and their he seen lee and someone that looked familiar fighting. Naruto starts getting owned like nothing. Naruto then does the hand seals for shadow clone jutsu and summons over 100 clones. Lee starts attacking and eliminated about 40 something and then he felt a multiple kicks hit him from all directions making him slam down into the ground. Just as he gets back up a fist connected with his face then another fist and soon he's being punched and kicked from all directions.

Neji see's this and starts running to help and he starts to worry as he see's lee spitting out blood and still being beat down and soon lee wasn't in celestial mode anymore. Got to get their quick! Neji says to himself as he see's lee lose consciousness and the offender still attacking him while he's helpless.

Neji see's the offender about to stomp on lee's head and yells STOP!

Naruto turns and see's neji. And then just stare's at neji with a blank expression.

Neji examines naruto and then he figures out it's naruto. Why did you do this! Neji doesn't know what to think naruto his friend is back in konoha but he beat the shit out of lee and their's an invasion...could it be that naruto is apart of the invasion? Neji then looked at naruto's headband and seen the snow symbol.

"**Naruto's pov" **

**Well I already took down lee and now neji shows up... well looks like I'm gonna have to beat him to advance though I need my energy incase I meet someone stronger then neji well whatever I'm gonna have fun toying with neji. **

"**End Pov" **

Muahahahahahaa I did it because he got in my way and if you get in my way your gonna get it much harder then lee. Says naruto very coldly.

I left the village and I've changed...I'm not the naruto you know anymore neji so if you wanna stop me your going to have to kill me! Shouts naruto. I don't care for this village anymore the villagers treated me like garbage all because I've got the kyuubi in me. Yeah that's right that's why all the adults hate me because I'm the kyuuib's prison but they think I'm the kyuubi in human form. So they can all go to hell! Now I'd like to advance so lets just go straight to the fight.

...Naruto...I WILL KILL YOU! Shouts a pissed off neji as he looks at lee. Come and try it! Shouts naruto back.

Neji charged naruto but naruto just used his left over shadow clones to attack from all directions which ends up making neji use his ultimate defense. I got you now shouts naruto just as neji stops his ultimate defense, Naruto came bursting through the ground and got a good chakra filled punch on neji.

Neji blacked out for just a second which gave naruto enough time to trigger his naruto barrage. And with that move done neji lost consciousness. looks like I win... naruto walks up to the unconscious neji and grabs his kunai and carved loser on his back. Then left neji their knocked out while smirking.

Naruto was near the hide out for the villagers to hide from danger, ah now what should I do... I know put explosion tags on the cabin like hide out and blow them up. With that planned naruto smirked.

Gai-sensei found lee and neji unconscious who looked pretty banged up especially the carved word loser on neji's back.

And got pissed so he tracked down the tracks of the offender who demolished both neji and lee.

Tsunade-Sama we need to ask help from the sand country this attack was never expected and we look like we're gonna lose I seen about 6 leaf shinobi dead. Said shizune. I know I told jiraiya and he sent a letter to the sand asking for assistance.

Just then 3 jounin level ninja burst through the windows and tried to kill tsunade who just used one hand to beat them senseless.

I finally found you! Yelled a pissed of gai. Naruto looked at gai with a none readable face and why would I care? Asked naruto.

Gai just got angrier and was about to assault naruto but naruto said something.

Gai sensei... let me guess your pissed off about me owning neji and your precious rock lee?

How do you know my name and why did you put sensei in it? Asked a curious gai.

Naruto smirked cause it's me naruto. Gai sensei had a face of shock.

W-w-why? Did you attack lee and neji actually why are you attacking your village!

I attacked lee and neji because they got in my way and the snow kage ordered us to attack konoha. As you can tell we're invading konoha and I will beat you gai-sensei! And I won't waste time!

Naruto's eyes start turning crimson with slits.

"_**Naruto/Kyuubi" **_

_**now gai-sensei lets just fight so I can continue what I was doing growled naruto. **_

Damn, you won't beat me! I will strike you down! Yelled gai. **_really now? I'd like to see you try says naruto as he claws at gai. _**you won't win naruto it's best you give up. **_I won't don't underestimate me! Gai! _**All of a sudden naruto disappeared and appeared behind gai and clawed his back which gave him a nasty scratch. **_As I said gai don't underestimate me... I'll use my chakra to grab you! _**Red chakra started going after gai which he kept dodging but eventually got caught when he jumped too high.

**_Your mine now! Growled naruto._** Naruto ran up to gai and started torturing him with his sharp claws making gai yell. **_You like that gai-sensei? _**Asked an amused naruto.

Just as naruto was about to finish gai off a kunai stabbed naruto in the arm and went deep enough to scratch his bone.

**_Rawrghh! _**yelled****very pissed off naruto who looked at the culprit.

Sakura was****shocked to see who she threw the kunai at as it was naruto she was torn at seeing her friend attacking the village.

**_Sakura! Your going to pay! For that kunai! _**Yells naruto.

Naruto takes the kunai out and heals almost immediately then charges at sakura.

Sakura had some tears coming from her eyes she never expected naruto to attack konoha.

As naruto was about to strike he seen the tears of sakura and something in him stirred.

naruto's head hurt like hell that side that cared was trying to come out.

**_Rawrghh! I must get away for a while!_** Naruto started running on all fours to get away to get rid of the headache.

Sakura swore she saw naruto's eye's turn blue and softened a little but turned hard and crimson again. Tsunade was taking out some snow ninjas when she seen naruto running on all fours with red chakra leaking from him. Which tsunade knew immediately that it was naruto and started to chase him.

Naruto stopped at a clearing and sat down trying to get rid of the big headache.

"_**Naruto/Kyuubi over" **_

Tsunade seen naruto and jumped in front of him making him jump into a battle stance. Once he seen tsunade he knew he couldn't win atm since he had a big headache and he was tired from his previous fights.

What do you want? Said naruto in a cold voice. I'm a snow ninja so come on kill me! Naruto shouted he wanted to annoy tsunade enough so he could make a run for it.

...naruto... why? Tsunade asked on the verge of crying. Because my leader ordered it. So here I am back at this crappy place I use to call home. Naruto drew out his kunai ready to fight a bloody match with tsunade even though he knew he wouldn't win. As he was about to attack sand grabbed him and held him. Naruto knew who did this it was garra of the sand. Naruto sneered at garra which it surprised garra.

We're going to invade konoha try and stop me naruto yelled! I already took out neji rock lee gai and was about to demolish sakura. Just as naruto was about to speak again tsunade knocked him out.

The sand shinobi entered konoha and helped the leaf defeat the snow ninjas and made them retreat. And naruto was still in konoha being held captive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

finally done my second chapter I like the way this stories going. sorry if it was a bit lame but I worked hard on this chapter and spent hours on it. And plz****review I don't know if I should continue this story or abandon it.. Plz review.


	3. Rage And Darkness

1**Ok peeps my third chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto I wish though... tell me how you think of this chapter and plz review, on with the story... **

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ughhh... groaned naruto, just waking up from being knocked out by tsunade.

What happened naruto asks himself. Then all his memories of yesterday hit him. Oh shit I'm guessing I'm in konoha being held captive no doubt if the chains on my arms and legs were any clue. Naruto says to himself.

Well I better be ready for yelling and probably being beat down pretty bad... which I'm not looking forward. Naruto again says to himself.

Hey asshole kyuubi give me a good quality of your chakra so I can break out of here. Naruto demanded, **_Didn't you forget to add something to that? _** Yeah... NOW! **_...I should let you stay in these chains and let you get what was coming to you.._** If you don't I'll let you take over right when I'm about to be attacked to let you take the shot then take back control. So you'll be getting beat not me. **_...fine..._** With that said naruto could start feeling kyuubi's chakra in him making him stronger.

These chains can't hold me for long! Shouts naruto, while the chains start cracking from the enormous power being displayed.

(To tsunade and naruto's friends who are currently on their way to see naruto)

You guys sense that chakra! That must be naruto trying to escape! Shouts Neji who's very pissed off at naruto for carving loser on his back.

Lets go shouts tsunade as they start running. Theirs the door says Rock Lee who's also pissed at naruto. Right when they made it to the door. It went forward and you can see naruto with his crimson colored slitted eyes glaring at all of them. Naruto didn't know what to do so he just charged up more chakra preparing to knock himself through them so he could escape.

Naruto started running at them prepared to knock them out of the way but unfortunately sand caught him again. God damn it! Not this crap again! Shouts naruto. Let me out! Naruto starts trying to break free from the sand to only have it tighten.

Naruto why are you doing this! Shouts tsuande who has watery eyes by now. That's simple it was ordered by our leader to attack konoha. Naruto said giving them an emotionless stare. Naruto don't you care about us anymore? Says tsunade who has tears coming down her eyes now. Hmm... I don't know said naruto with an emotionless voice.

Tsunade was angry and sad that naruto was acting like this. Next thing to be heard was a fleshy slap. Naruto just glared at tsunade for slapping him. I'll destroy everyone of YOU! Shouts a pissed of naruto.

Garra tightened the sand as he felt naruto gathering more chakra, calm down naruto or I'll be forced to break your arms and legs. Says an irritated garra. Shut up garra you think you can defeat me? All of a sudden a huge burst of kyuubi's chakra came from naruto breaking from the sand that held him. Now lets see! Shouts naruto charging at garra to only be backhanded by tsunade. Naruto sneered at tsunade and charged at her but rock lee kicked naruto in the face. You think toying with me is funny?

Naruto performed the hand seals for shadow clone jutsu at a really fast rate. Shadow clone jutsu naruto said quietly then about 50 shadow clones popped up. The shadow clones start charging at tsunade and the others while the real naruto got passed them and ran trying to escape. I'm not gonna get caught again till after I beat down some villagers for the pain they caused me. Naruto says to himself. There's one naruto says to himself as he sees a villager walking by.

Time to pay! Naruto shouts while lunging at the shocked villager, The demon is back! shouts the villager who's about to be torn apart as he recognizes the whisker marks.

You think what you say will matter? Asks naruto as he sliced the mans arm off. auuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! yells the villager in pain. Naruto just smirked at what he done and then sliced the other arm off. Aughhhhhhhhh! yells the villager again in a huge amount of pain. Muahahahahahaha! naruto shouts in joy at what he's doing. Run the demon is back! Shouts another villager as he seen what naruto did to the other villager. As naruto was about to slice the legs off the guy he was torturing he got kicked in the back of the head. Who did that! Yells an angry naruto, I was having so much fun! Naruto said coldly to the person who attacked him to see it was kakashi. Oh kakashi-sensei, now this will be fun. Says naruto which you can clearly tell he's amused. Naruto starts forming a rasengon while looking kakashi in the eye. Form your chidori kakashi. Kakashi just looked at naruto with pity. You think I care if you pity me? I don't really care if you do. Kakashi just looked at naruto and started forming the chidori.

" **kakashi Pov" **

**I won't kill him just stop him from hurting anymore villagers... though I will make him feel pain with mangekyo sharingon. **

"**End Pov" **

naruto starts charging at kakashi with rasengon while kakashi charges at naruto with chidori. Just then the rasengon and chidori collided. Naruto smirked knowing he got kakashi or so he thinks. Just then a shadow clone of naruto popped up behind kakashi forming a rasengon. You won't get me naruto, mangekyo sharingon! Shouts kakashi and naruto is apparently being tormented by the village when he was younger.

NOOOO! stop it! Shouts naruto as he sees himself getting beat by a villager. Next thing naruto knows is he's on a cross with a bunch of kakashi holding small swords. The kakashi's stab naruto multiple times making naruto yell in agony. Get a hold of yourself naruto remember this is an illusion. Naruto focused kyuubi's chakra on breaking freewhat is he doing? Kakashi said to himself at seeing naruto looking focused. All of a sudden kakashi felt a horrible burn on him and looked at naruto only to see kyuubi's chakra whipping at all of the kakashi's .

Aghh! Yells kakashi in pain and soon released the genjutsu. I won't let you get away with that! Yells a very pissed off naruto for having to look at himself getting beat down by a villager.

As naruto was about to assault kakashi something caught his eye.

...Hinata... she's never insulted me or do anything that would hurt me... I will spare her...

Hinata was shocked beyond belief at seeing naruto but then she seen some blood stains on naruto and looked at the dead villager and the banged up kakashi.

N-n-n-nar-naruto-kun why did you do this? Asked a saddened hinata.

Because it was ordered, everyone here treated me like garbage so why should I care if I attack this village. But then again there are some people who never treated me wrong like you for instance.

Tsunade and the other nins found naruto and the dead villager with the banged up kakashi.

So I will spare you, for you never did anything bad to me. Even if I spare you if you get in my way I will fight. To bad the asshole sasuke isn't here if he was I'd like to beat the living crap out of him.

I'd like to see that dobe. Naruto turned his attention to the person who said that to see sasuke there.

(Sasuke ain't a Nuke Nin anymore just doesn't live in konoha anymore.)

well looks like I will get to kick your ass sasugay. Naruto knew it would piss the uchiha off calling him a fag.

Sasuke just glared at naruto. Yeah well you can never beat me. Sasuke said smugly.

Oh you think so? Naruto asked. No I know. Said a still smug sasuke.

I will knock you out in less then 5 minutes, sasuke you fag. Naruto stated.

Naruto disappeared and re appeared behind sasuke who didn't activate his sharingon yet, and suddenly got elbowed in the back of the head which knocked out sasuke.

Correction, less then a minute to be precise.

Naruto looked towards tsunade and them and smirked. Like that? Asked naruto coldly.

No I don't naruto and I'm gonna knock some sense into you.

Try it you old hag! Just as naruto finished calling tsunade an old hag hinata disabled naruto's body from behind.

The hell! Shouted naruto and glared at hinata.

That's it I'm gonna let myself get consumed by rage and darkness, for it will give me the power I need to make everyone pay for what they did to me! Shouts naruto who's eyes are going crimson with slits, and red chakra with blackish purple chakra combining.

AAGHHHH! yells a raging naruto who's eyes are turning really dark red with slits, and chakra rising enormously, and his finger nails growing big, muscles growing bigger, whisker marks more deepened like.

After about 2 more minutes later the yelling stopped and their stood a mad looking naruto who looked like a pure demon in humanish form.

**THE POWER! I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT NOW! AND I WILL DESTROY! WHOEVER GETS IN MY WAY! **

Everyone around was in shock, he looks like a raging demon! Shouts rock lee.

**I'M COMING FOR YOU! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**End chapter. Sorry for sort of a long update and it might of bin worse then my other chapters but I couldn't think of what to do in this chapter so I wrote what came to mind, plz review I worked hard on this and sorry if it's short. And any tips on how to make the story better would be appreciated, I mi**ght **do something you want me to put in this story. Plz review.**


	4. Power

1**Ok my fourth chapter peeps plz tell me what you think of it and plz review. Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, and I will probably add something to the story you want me to write just review and tell me but that's not for sure. On with story. Warning theirs a little part close to being rape... but it isn't succeeded. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**RAWRGHH! **Shouts a mad looking naruto charging at tsunade and the others. **TAKE THIS! **Yells naruto while slashing at tsunade who got away with a cut on her cheek. **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!** laughs naruto like a mad man. Why you! shouts tsunade while charging at naruto, totally forgetting naruto got a big power up.

Take this! Yells tsunade as her punch connected with naruto's face.

**...WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO HURT? LET ME SHOW YOU POWER YOU OLD HAG. ** Don't call me an old ha-. Tsunade never got to finish her sentence as she was backhanded through a house.

**NOW THAT'S POWER YOU OLD HAG! **shouts naruto. **WELL NOW WHO'S NEXT? OR ACTUALLY I'LL CHOOSE TO DEMOLISH SASUKE SOME MORE.** And with that in mind naruto started walking to sasuke's unconscious body, preparing to break his bones.

**HUH? **Naruto turns around to just be punched by tsunade with a huge amount of chakra in her fist. TAKE THAT! Yells a very pissed of tsunade watching naruto go flying at least 4 yards then into a house.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ** ** NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! **Then all of a sudden jumped up and performed shadow clone jutsu and 10 naruto's rushed tsunade, tsunade only had enough time to block one shot from hitting her face , then all of them started kicking and punching and well just plain demolishing her. Ughhh... groaned tsunade after the beating stopped temporarily, tsunade was a mess she was bloody and you could see big bruises starting to form. **GRAB HER AND FOLLOW ME. **Said naruto starting to dash away from the gruesome scene, **AND I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU GUYS TOO! **Shouts naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------

1 Hour Later...

--------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was a wreck she was even more messed up then she was an hour ago, she only held consciousness because of naruto not letting her pass out.

**HI THEIR TSUNADE, **Says naruto who was currently smiling in a very creepy kinda way. Tsunade wasn't expecting what happened next matter of fact she would of never expected it. Naruto ripped off her top and her pants, leaving her in her bra and panties.

What are you doing! Tsunade says as she was trying to shout but to beat up to shout. **GONNA HAVE SOME FUN IS WHAT I'M GONNA DO**, Says naruto unzipping his pants, which had a tent in them.

Tsunade was freaking out she didn't want to get raped, especially from naruto.

**NOW DON'T STRUGGLE OR I'LL MAKE IT HURT LIKE HELL. ** Please don't do this naruto, begs tsunade who had some tears in her eyes of fear. **I WANT TO DO THIS, AND HUMILIATE YOU**. Says naruto who was about to remove tsunade's panties so he can place his manhoodin her.

But before he could do that something inside of him cracked. **AAUGHHHH, **shouts naruto in pain as all of his evil chakra started to disappear for the moment. Ughh... Groans naruto who is between his old self and his newer self. Naruto looked at tsunade who was sobbing and felt he should just leave her their, but his old self wanted to help her. The wanting to help her part was to strong for his darker side to beat at the moment.

Tsunade felt her binds letting her go, and she looked to see naruto's face one of his eyes had that dark hatred look and the other his caring self.

After naruto freed her he started to flee as his darker side was coming back to him.

Damn it! Shouts naruto who's darker side reined supreme again. I must get away from the village for a while something is wrong with me! Shouts naruto getting mad at himself for losing control of his small good side.

With that in mind naruto started racing through the village trying not to be seen so he could escape the village without fighting, as he was feeling exhausted from that transformation to an even darker part of himself.

Almost their... I'm gonna make it, says naruto to himself only to be attacked by bugs. Damn you shino! Shouts naruto, who is feeling more of his chakra leaving and feeling some pain. After about 3 minutes more naruto finally passed out.

Naruto you disgraced us, says shino to naruto who was currently unconscious. Now I must take naruto back with me to put him back in captivity. Says shino to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------

1 Day later...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Damn that shino, I'll get you back shino just you wait, says naruto to himself who was currently tied to a chair. Just then the door opened to reveal tsunade who's hands had a lot of chakra In them.

Naruto was guessing that he was about to feel pain, which he was right.

Tsunade advanced to naruto, and then placed her chakra filled hands on his head, which made naruto yell in extreme pain. Naruto was seeing his old self and all the fun times he had, naruto then figured it out tsunade was torturing him and at the same time trying to bring his old self back. So he focused on the bad memories of his old self so it wouldn't work to make him his old self, which was hard to focus as he was in pain.

I WON'T GO BACK TO MY OLD SELF, yells naruto in extreme pain, while fighting tsunade's chakra.

Eventually tsunade had to stop as her chakra was getting really low, and she was angry and shocked at how naruto resisted her for 3 hours straight. Remember...never underestimate me...

Says naruto very weakly, then passes out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok End Chapter I know it's probably short but I was thinking of what to write for this chapter sorry for it being short. It might not be as good as my other chapters sorry if it's not just couldn't think much, plz review, I barely get any reviews so it makes me think my stories suck, though I probably will do a couple more chapters... and then probably give up on the story maybe... ok well I'd be happy for some tips to make the story better... **


	5. Darkness

1 **OK sorry for da extremely long update. Bin really busy. I checked my previous chapters and wow no main plot...I'll probably start a new story sometime and try to make it way better den dis, but gonna continue this one. On with story. And my computer broke. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There gonna pay!" naruto had to take 2 straight hours of being slapped by a bunch of female ninja, first was sakura then anko then ino and so on.

"Man this sucks I'm tired of always being caught." "Hopeless to escape konoha." the doors open to reveal tsunade back again to use that technique but this time with shizune to help. "Oh my god..." is all naruto says before the pain he's about to be feeling.

"Ok shizune you go first I'll take over after your low on chakra" says tsunade. "Ok" is shizune's reply.

"AAGHHHH!!" naruto yells in pain. After about 30 minutes later tsunade takes over. Naruto's form right now is pretty weak.

After about 1 hour later naruto's starting to lose to tsunade's technique.

"NOOooo!.." naruto tries shouting in defiance. "I don't want to be the same as I was before..." naruto says before he finally passes out.

"I did most of it and I still got some chakra left to use I'll keep using it on naruto to change his thoughts." tsunade says hoping to get the old naruto back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

1Week Later...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ughhh..." groans naruto. Who's memories have been altered. "Why do I feel I'm missing something." naruto says to himself who was currently being freed, his memories have been altered so much that he doesn't remember leaving or joining another village and attacking konoha. "Hmm Konoha..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere Else In The Village...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-Sama do you think it's wise to let naruto wander around konoha so soon? Because if snow attack they might be able to make naruto remember." "Don't worry I am ready for that if it does happen then the seal I put on naruto will activate and altar his memories again before he remembers to much, so don't worry shizune." said Tsunade.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Back To Naruto...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!" shouts naruto who sees the ramen shop. Just as he was about to go in he was punched and went flying 30 feet away into a house. "WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!" shouts a very pissed off naruto. "I did dobe it's payback time." "What did I do to you sasuke you ass...wait you're here? When did you return here?" asks a shocked naruto.

"Don't play dumb dobe" "I ain't playing dumb" says naruto. "Yes you are now take this!" Shouts sasuke as he charges naruto. "I don't know what your talking about but I'll beat you asshole"

As soon as they were in hitting distance with their fists, sasuke punched his hardest and fastest shot he could gather at naruto, naruto on the other hand was feeling strange all of sasuke's attacks seemed sort of slow and he felt he had more power then he remembers. "Ha guess your not gonna win sasuke I will" says naruto confidently, then naruto dodges sasuke's fist and punch's sasuke's ribs 5 times and hears a sickening crack.

"Down already?" asks naruto as he sees sasuke on the ground gasping for air. "DOBE! I WILL KILL YOU!" shouts sasuke.

"Like you can stop me sasuke, I believe I broke your ribs, I guess I'll break your other bones and make you stay demobilized." says naruto as he starts walking towards sasuke. "I don't know how I got this strong but I know I could beat you right now, nor do I know where I got these cloths I'm wearing but I like them. And sakura looks different from a week ago, actually I don't know how my appearance changed...it's like I aged.."

(Remember naruto's memories have been altered so he doesn't know he aged and stuff.)

"Liar quit your bull shitting you just attacked konoha a little over a week ago, And I will kill you so you don't attack anyone else dobe."

"What..what are you say-"

"I attacked konoha...I joined the snow village, it's been three yea- AAGHHHH!!!" Yells naruto as the seal that was placed on him activates. "This is my chance" sasuke said to himself as he charges at naruto with kunai in hand "Take this!" shouts sasuke as he shoves the kunai deep in naruto's stomach. "Ugh..." groans naruto as blood starts to spill from his mouth.

"**_Kyuubi/Naruto_**"****

"**_Ehehehe...I must thank you sasuke...because you never let the seal finish I regained my memories back...now I got a great idea for your punishment." _**Says the kyuubi possessed naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------

To The Fifth Hokage...

--------------------------------------------------------------

"We got to find naruto now!" shouts tsunade who just figured out the seal broke. "We have to hurry he might already be killing people" just then the door burst open to reveal naruto with sasuke in his arms who was a bloody mess. **_"Watch as I kill him you old hag!"_** shouts naruto. True to his word and before anyone could stop him he cuts sasuke's throat.

"End naruto/kyuubi"

"I...I actually did it..." naruto says to himself. "NARUTO! I...I.. WILL KILL YOU!" shouts sakura who just came in to see sasuke die. "Sakura I feel dead I don't really feel anything anymore..." "I will die in this village today but I will take anyone I can with me." With that said naruto busts through tsunade's window to the streets below. "...tell every ninja in this village to kill naruto on sight..." says tsunade who is extremely sad and angry.

--------------------------------

To Naruto who is currently in battle with kiba...

-----------------------------------------

"You will die to me kiba, I already killed sasuke" "YOU WHAT?! How could you!" "I'm empty kiba I no longer feel happiness or anything I guess I'm in darkness and will die in darkness. Now die!" shouts naruto as he starts charging kiba. "You will die naruto!" shouts kiba as he tries to punch naruto, only to have his punch dodged and to have a fist in his face. "You can't win kiba sasuke was better then you and I killed him so you don't stand a chance." "I won't die till I see you die first!" yells kiba as he feels his ribs breaking from a kick from naruto. Just as naruto was about to give the finishing blow kakashi anko gai lee tsunade all arrived. "Come to kill me I see..." came naruto's emotionless voice. "I don't want to do this naruto but you must be killed" says kakashi. "I know I will die but I won't die so easily." says naruto. Suddenly naruto jumps into the air as 5 kunai hit where he was a moment ago. "Ah I see everyone's here, " guess this is where my death will occur...well not only mine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok People I'm really sorry people for the really long update my computer broke and I bin busy I decided nothing intimate will happen in this story...next chapter will probably be the final chapter, plz review and tell me what you think of this chapter**.

**I worked hard on this chapter. And I hope it's an ok chapter**.** Well that's it for now.**


	6. Gone

1 **Ok I'm assuming this is gonna be the ending chapter of this story which I'm gonna try to make it at least 2000+ words or more. And so on I'll be able to work on my other stories without this one gnawing at my head for not finishing this. But the main reason I'm doing this chapter at the moment is because of death incarnate, because he liked it and was irritated cause I never finished it, and I never abandoned this story just didn't feel the need to finish it at the moment, but since death wants it finished I guess I'll do just that. Naruto Will die in this chapter same with some of main characters in the story, and thank you whoever is alive enough to think this story survived and is reading this. After this I'll actually have a story complete XD Hope you like it and review if you can and thanks if any of the first viewers of this story read this. I do not own naruto and never will. **

**On with the story. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Death is unavoidable in this situation, to think I would die in my former village...I still want to kill more of the people who put all their hatred to me...but I guess you guys will have to do, blame everything that's happening on the monsters of this village, I'll be waiting for them in hell where I will rip them to pieces over and over again."

Everyone had a look of sadness and disgust at what naruto said.

"Naruto... I'm sorry." kakashi said as he charged forward towards naruto with the intent to kill.

"Kakashi You should never let the enemy get behind you, remember what you said all those years ago when I was a genin?" asked naruto who was behind kakashi, "What the? How the hell did you get behind me?" asked kakashi astonished as he looked back to where naruto was just a moment ago.

"I seen you the whole time and you didn't move." stated kakashi who was couldn't think straight, knowing naruto killed sasuke was too much for his mind to handle, thus he never thought of shadow clones.

"Hmph ever thought of shadow clones kakashi?" asked naruto with a lifeless smirk.

Kakashi felt so angered by his own stupidity that he never noticed the punch aiming for his face until it was too late, thus kakashi was sent 10 feet from where he was just standing.

"Kakashi Kakashi, Ain't a shinobi suppose to always be on guard when fighting an enemy? You sure have slacked off where I have not." stated naruto with another lifeless smirk.

Everyone was shocked, naruto was giving one of konoha's best shinobi a lesson in fighting.

"I can't watch this anymore!" Yelled gai as he charged forward only to be punched in the gut then getting sent through a house wall by a kick to the face.

"And you your letting your anger get the better of you...though I have to admit that use to happen to me but not anymore." stated naruto with yet again another lifeless smirk.

Everyone was surprised excluding naruto when they were sent in the air by sakura who punched the ground with monstrous strength that made a crater. Kakashi seeing this seen his chance of attack on naruto, kakashi never went in the air because the crater never made it towards him.

Naruto fully expected someone to attack him in the air thinking he was vulnerable at the moment, how wrong they were.

Just as naruto predicted someone did attack him but it was from behind, kakashi thought he had done it when he stabbed naruto in the neck from behind, but to his utter disappointment naruto poofed and in his place was a big piece of rock.

Just as kakashi landed he felt immense pain near his kidney area, when he looked down he seen a kunai embedded near his kidney.

"Use the sharingan kakashi your not really a fight to me without it." stated naruto with an emotionless voice.

Just as kakashi revealed his sharingan, naruto was sent sprawling from a kick to the face from gai, who seemed to have taken off his own weights as he was now faster. As soon as naruto was on his feet again he seen snakes coming towards his face, seeing this he threw 1 kunai which took them all out.

"Anko you can do better then that can't you?" asked naruto with that lifeless smirk again.

Anko was pissed at how naruto was mocking her but she knew, he was purposely trying to get her to give in to her anger and forgot to use logical thinking thus he can easily beat her without even having to try.

"Ah I see you figured out what I was thinking." naruto stated with that lifeless smirk yet again.

"You won't fool me." anko stated while glaring at naruto.

Naruto barely avoided a fist which he knew would of broken his bones if it connected.

"That was close...when are you gonna show your true self you old hag." naruto asked tsunade with a lifeless smirk.

"I won't be apart of your little game naruto." stated tsunade with a sneer.

As soon as tsunade finished everyone gathered beside her.

"Hmph, you all will DIE!" shouted naruto charging forward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was tired and injured, naruto was proving to be a very strong opponent who won't go down.

"Looks like I'm winning." naruto said with a lifeless smirk yet again.

"Celestial Gate: Fifth Gate Open!" Yelled lee and gai together.

"Now you will Pay!" Shouted lee and gai in unison as they appeared in front of naruto then gave him a kick that sent him sprawling 50 feet.

Just as naruto got up he got uppercut from gai and right after he was 15 feet in the air he got kicked in the face sending him crashing down to earth.

And before naruto even got the chance to get on his knees he was kicked in the air by lee sending him 30 feet in the air just to meet gai's spinning kick, thus sending him down to the ground yet again but with even more damage.

They let him up just so they can see his face which was looking beat up, he had scratch looking marks, no doubt from the ground and he was bleeding from the mouth not to mention he had a cut on his cheek which blood was pouring from it slowly, and his cloths were looking really beaten.

"Lets finish this." stated gai to lee. "Ok" was all lee said before they disappeared and appeared in front of naruto only to be kicked in the face by both of naruto's legs.

as gai was in the air he felt his clothing on his back start to shred and then the next thing he felt was immense pain as his back was now the victim.

"This is it for you gai! Rasengan!" Shouted naruto as he pushed the rasengan further towards gai's back, eventually the rasengan took gai's whole body and looked like a blue ball which was spinning towards a near by house. As soon as it connected it seemed like the ball of mass energy burst making an explosion.

"Just to let you guys know gai's dead for sure, I put enough energy to make sure of that." stated naruto with an emotionless voice.

"GAI SENSEI!!" shouted lee who was looking teary eyed."

"He won't becoming back." stated naruto with that emotionless voice.

What shocked everyone that was near rock lee was the crazed killing intent he was releasing. "DON'T INTERFERE!" shouted lee to his comrade's as he started releasing his sixth gate.

"SIXTH GATE...RELEASE!" shouted lee as his chakra started showing and was going crazy.

"SEVENTH GATE...RELEASE!" shouted lee as a huge amount of chakra started surrounding him.

"Your gonna kill yourself lee...and you probably can't open your eight gate, though if you do you still will die and you won't kill me." stated naruto with no feeling at all.

"Ugh...I WILL KILL YOU!" shouted lee as he had a pained expression on his face, no doubt from the amount of strain from using his gates.

"EIGHT GATE...RELEASE!!!!" shouted lee with all his killing intent pointing at naruto.

Everyone near rock lee was scared, he was gonna die if he managed to open his eight gate.

Huge amounts of chakra exploded from lee who looked demon with all of his gates open.

"DIE!!!!" shouted lee as he appeared in front of naruto and punched him near his ribs, which you could hear a sickening crack from the impact of the punch.

Naruto who was expecting this had made a shadow clone take the hit and he had readied a rasengan, he knew he wouldn't get lee without kyuubi's chakra helping him, thus he already had everything ready.

As soon as kyuubi's chakra flared naruto appeared right behind rock lee and shoved his rasengan right into the back of lee which shredded him and engulfed lee, killing him.

Everyone had a look of pure hatred even tsunade who couldn't help but feel hatred toward the blonde for killing lee and gai without any remorse.

"What? Do I got something on my face?" asked naruto mockingly.

Every ninja there charged naruto with pure hatred, which almost every ninja in the village was there.

"This is finally it isn't it?" naruto stated as he charged towards them all with kyuubi's chakra around him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later...

--------------------------------------------------------

"I told you I would take you guys with me, the rest of you guys are gonna die with me..." stated naruto who looked tired, but not as tired as the few left alive.

Which consisted of kiba, tsunade, shizune, neji, kakashi, sakura, gaara and shikamaru.

"Kiba, you can't harm me anymore seeing as how I broke even more of your bones, and seeing as how you can't get back up." stated naruto as he watched kiba try to rise up from the ground where he stayed down for 10 minutes.

Suddenly naruto charged and punched shikamaru in the face making him sprawling 14 feet.

"Lazy ass...I don't see how you could've lasted this long." naruto said as he looked at shikamaru who was getting up.

Naruto hadn't expected this, he got caught by shikamaru's key jutsu, and he couldn't break out of it.

"NOW kakashi!" shouted shikamaru.

Naruto looked at kakashi because shikamaru was looking at him, to see kakashi performing hand seals and raikari appeared in all it's thunderous glory.

"This is the end naruto!" shouted kakashi as he charged naruto.

The raikari did hit naruto... but did not hit where it was suppose too. Quite ironic, it hit the side where he got hit with the chidori from sasuke and like the chidori kakashi's arm went right through naruto.

Naruto barely avoided the shot to the heart, he had broken shikarmaru's jutsu and moved kakashi's blow to his other side.

"Nice shot kakashi..." stated naruto coughing up blood.

"But I will not die yet." naruto said coughing up even more blood.

As soon as kakashi pulled his arm out of naruto he was punched in his jaw area, which you could tell was broken now if the sickening crack was any indication.

Naruto knew his death was really close now as his wound from kakashi healed. He knew his body couldn't take anymore stress, on the outside he looked tired but on the inside his body was critically damaged. He self assumed he could do 20 more shadow clones and 3 rasengan's at the same time with only his chakra. With kyuubi's he can use more then that which is what he planned to use.

"I'm gonna go out with a boom." stated naruto as kyuubi's chakra surrounded him.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" shouted naruto as 29 clones appeared and him making the 30th person.

No one expected what happened next, the clones and naruto started 2 groups and started making a huge rasengan. After each group made the 2 huge rasengan's they dispersed except for 1 shadow clone and the real naruto.

"Now lets combine them." naruto ordered his clone.

Everyone thought the attack would explode if they combined but were surprised to see them combine making a huge rasengan that at least measured 15 feet in height and 10 feet wide.

The last clone dispersed leaving naruto holding the rasengan above him.

"This is the end...This will take at least half of konoha with me."

"Naruto don't do it please, innocent people will die." pleaded tsunade.

"...I can't believe you would say something like that to me...these people aren't innocent! They deserve to be destroyed, I was treated like shit for all my life, I was attacked by them constantly and left for dead too many times that I lost count. So how in the hell can you call these people innocent! They deserve to die! And I will meet them in HELL!" shouted naruto with an enormous killing intent that could actually be felt miles away.

"DIE!" shouted naruto as he was forcing the huge ball of energy to the ground.

Kiba had made a plan, he told gaara his plan and no one else so they couldn't stop him, the plan was: he was going to sacrifice himself, it was a gamble he had a suspicion that if he sacrificed himself the attack would weaken... but if he was wrong it would be in vain, and if it weakened gaara would have to make a barrier of sand around the attack and try to keep it stable when the attack unleashed itself inside the barrier. Kiba made a smart plan for once... except it would need a sacrifice and it would be a 50/50 chance. They made the plan while naruto was talking about tsunade calling the people innocent.

Right before the attack hit the ground kiba jumped in it, his gamble won you could visually see the size shrink a little. Once the attack touched the ground a barrier of sand surrounded the attack, no one could see anything inside it but they heard the explosion they felt the rumble they seen the barrier of sand start getting un-stable, but they were in shock, kiba sacrificed himself. They quickly snapped out of it since it wasn't the right time. They seen gaara giving it his all in keeping the barrier up but it wasn't enough. The attack broke through and was advancing on all sides destroying everything in it's path. Gaara managed to get a barrier around him and all his team mates just in time and that alone was extremely hard but he would do it for them.

Before naruto was engulfed in his own attack he said this: "Sorry...my friends."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later...

------------------------------------------------------------------

gaara managed to keep the barrier up till the attack stopped, which lasted a total of 5 minutes. Right after it stopped he lost consciousness due to extreme chakra depletion.

Everyone was shocked at the damage done by the attack. A very large portion from what they can see was destroyed. They were sure some people died to this attack.

Since they couldn't get a full view of the destruction they decided to head to the hokage monument. With gaara being held by kakashi.

Everyone was in extreme shock. The attack almost took half of konoha down. That attack took at least 35 of konoha down and that was a lot. They knew right then and there that if kiba never made the sacrifice the destruction would of bin a lot more worse.

this is when everyone collapsed to their knees and started mourning about all their fallen team mates...and even naruto..."

only one person heard naruto's last words...which was...kakashi, when kakashi heard this he had said this in his mind: "I forgive you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The outcome of the war was konoha winning but with the sands help. Jiraiya was the main reason why they won, jiraiya wasn't their at the time when naruto fought he was out of konoha getting information on snow. All the fallen warriors got their name written on the memorial stone. A new memorial stone was made due to the first one being filled to the max. they only needed one more name to be added and it was added to the new memorial stone, the first and currently only name on the new one was...Naruto...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok this story is complete my first story to be completed and I say this one is the best chapter of all my chapters in this story not to mention longest chapter in all my stories... I noticed it's a little messed up in the beginning chapters, as you noticed I believe anyways, is that you noticed I didn't use some of the other main characters or even mention they were their like ino, hinata, tenten. They were all their and the other ones except jiraiya and the sand siblings. I plan to make a high school fic because it seems fun, but I don't know when I'll make it. And if you could PLEASE tell me what you think of this ending chapter. And Death incarnate is who got me to finish this right now. I probably would of finished this in a couple more months if it wasn't for him. I'm very proud of myself for this chapter. You may not of liked the ending or you might of but either way plz tell me what you thought of the ending. And I had something else to say but I forgot what it was :( well hope I did good and I'd appreciate reviews... my other chapters were no where near as good as this one well in my mind anyways lol... kk well cya for now. **

**PS. NARUTO POONS ALL! XD**


	7. Notice

1**Notice, Yo people I was wondering if any of you wanted a sequel for this story. And it'd be A LOT better then this one. So tell me if you want me too oh and if enough people want me to you'll have to wait a bit cuz I plan to work on Uzumaki for a while. **


End file.
